Reunion for Harry
by NewYorkGurl25
Summary: Harry has an older sister called Leilani, he and Ron and company are friends wih Draco and Blaise. Plus he finds some interesting information about his family and Voldemort has been defeated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast expect for Nicole, Haley, Leilani, and Josh, and Suki, Leila, Elijah, Jasper, the doctor, Robert, Malissa, Paris.**

**One day** Haley-Anna and her cousin Leilani were walking with Hermione, Ginny and Lavender until they bumped into someone by accident. They were known as the popular girls known as the Angels. Leilani and Hermione are the leaders. Her name was Nicole.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, my names Hermione Esme-Alyssa Selena Granger, this is Lavender Serenity- Elizabeth Rachel Brown that is Ginevra Katie Molly Louisa Amber Weasley; this is Haley Aurora Rosalie Brooke Autumn Clayton and her radiant beautiful cousin Leilani "Lena " Eulalia Aine Alice-Andromeda Potter." said Hermione

"Hi I'm new, my name Nicole Grace Ashleigh Natasha Williams." said Nicole

"Nice to meet you, do you want to join our gang," said Lavender.

"Thanks" said Nicole

"Haz." said Blaise

"Yeah." replied Harry

"Do you think Leilani and Haley are pretty as a friend." said Blaise

"Yeah Haley is my cousin but Leilani is my oldest sister and no she not pretty, she's hot but Hermione hotter." said Harry

"What's her last name?" asked Blaise

"Granger." replied Harry

"Josh whats your step sister called" said Blaise

"Hermione Esme-Alyssa Selena Granger." said Josh

"Hey guys." said Draco, Dean, Ron

"Hi Ron, Dean and Dray." said Harry, Blaise and Josh

(They spot the girls)

"Hello Leilani" said Harry

"Harold, yo bro how's ya doing?" replied Leilani

"Fine, you?" said Harry

"Great, Draco." said Leilani

"Lei sweetie what are you doing here." asked Draco

"I moved here stupid." said Leilani

"Excuse me but Dray how on earth do you know my older sister." said Harry

"Thanks Harold." said Leilani, crossly

"Sorry Leilani I didn't mean to get angry." said Harry, apologetically

"It's not Leilani its Lena and we're dating." said Leilani

"Mione sweetie have you met my sister." said Harry

"Yeah she's my best mate." said Hermione

"Hey I thought Ron, you and I are best mates." aid Harry

"We are but she my girl best mate" said Hermione

"Excuse me coming through" said Cho Chang

(Pushes Lena down).

"Babes' are you all right." said Draco

"Yep Dray, what's your name." said Lena

"Cho Chang, Hi ya Harry." said Cho

"Umm Ms Chang excuse me but I do not think flirting with Head boy is acceptable." said Hermione

"Sorry Ms Know-it-all/ Mudblood." said Cho

"Don't call her a Mudblood Cho Chang or you'll be answering to me got it, that's 30 points from Ravenclaw Ms Chang." said Harry

"But Harry why are you defender her I only said Hi to you." said Cho in whiny voice

"But you have forgotten that you pushed my sister to the floor, for no apparent reason." said Harry

"Yeah but she shouldn't have been in the way then." said Cho

"That certainly does not give you the permission to push her, you could have simply said please may I pass." said Hermione

"Whatever Mudblood." said Cho

"Cho I have warned you once, never call Ms Granger a Mudblood because I will have to take action, sorry Mione." said Harry

"No problem Harry I have to go bye Good-looking, Lena come on lets go." said Hermione

"I'm coming bye bro, Draconis, wow I saw the way you and my bro were flirting I think he fancies you." said Lena

"Nah he only thinks of me as his best friend the bookworm." said Hermione as they walked away

"Haz were you stuttering near Mia." said Draco

"Yeah majorly I think my sister guess I like her a lot." said Harry

"Well do you." said Ron

"Yeah." said Harry

"Well tell her." said Ron

_In the Girls Dorms._

"Mya you should talk to my bro please." said Lena

"Ok I try." said Hermione

"No do it now, he's in the common room, he's just come back from quidditch practice" said Lav.

"Oh no I forgot to go to practice, he going to kill me." said Lena

"No he won't he's your brother." said Lavender

"Yeah but he is also co-captain for quidditch and he asked me to try out for chaser this year." said Lena

"Oh." said Lavender

Knock-Knock.

"Hello who is it." said the girls

"It's the boys we were wondering if Lena Potter could go out and speak to her brother." said Draco, Ron, Josh, Blaise, Dean

Outside.

"Harry what is it." said Lena

"Where were you, I needed you to help me cap the team." said Harry

"But I thought Ron was your best friend so he would be co-cap." said Lena, confused

"He is but he was trying out for Keeper." said Harry

"Oh sorry." said Lena apologetically

"I forgive you, you, Ginny and Dean are chasers as Dray and Blaise are still in Slytherin." said Harry

"Sure, oh bro do you fancy Mia." said Lena

"Yeah." said Harry

"Thanks." said Lena

"Sis wait, what is this about?" asked Harry

"You'll see." said Lena, mysteriously

_Down in the C.R (Common Room)_

"Haz can I have a word." said Hermione

"Sure Mione what is it." said Harry

"Have you ever wondered how to tell your crush you love them with out it breaking your friendship." said Hermione

"Yes and No." said Harry

"What." said Hermione

"Well I have tried to give her hints along the way buts she ignores me." said Harry

"Oh, Harry I love" said Hermione

(Harry kisses her).

"What was it you were saying." said Harry

"Harry I love you" said Hermione

"same here." said Harry

"Sorry I haven't taken the hints." said Hermione

"No problems do you wants be my girlfriend." said Harry

"Sure." said Hermione

"Love you Mione." said Harry

"Love you too." said Hermione

"Ah they are so sweet." said Lena

"Yep." said Draco

"I can't believe how romantic my bro is he just like our dad." said Lena

(She starts to cry).

"Shush babes don't cry it's all right." said Draco

"Haz do you hear something." said Hermione

"Yeah I think someone crying." said Harry

(Looks in the direction of stairs see Leilani crying in Dray arms).

"Lali, sis are you okay." said Harry

"Yeah you and Mia were really sweet, you just as romantic as dad was, that's what mum used to say." said Lena

"Sis don't cry please thanks for saying that." said Harry

"Can't help it."said Lena

"Lalibubbles." said Hermione

"Yeah Miabubbles." said Lena

"Are you okay?" said Hermione

"Thanks to my stunning boyfriend, gorgeous bro and best friend." said Lena

"Yeah I know your bro gorgeous but I wouldn't say Dray's that stunning." said Hermione jokingly

"Mia that's rude don't diss your boyfriend other male best friend." said Draco, upset

"Sorry Draco have I hurt your feelings." said Hermione

"Ha." replied Draco

"Mione lets go for a walk, leave Lali and Dray." said Harry and they walk out of the common room

"Now were alone may I ask you a question." said Draco

"Shoot." said Lena

"Leilani "Lena" Eulalia Aine Alice-Andromeda Potter will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." asked Draco

"Yes I would Draconis Lucius Jackson Carlisle Malfoy." replied Lena

(Slips ring on finger the portrait opens).

"Hey Dray, Sis." said Harry and Hermione simultaneously

"Hey bro, Mia." said Lena

"Hey Haz, Mione, have a nice walk." said Draco

(They blush)

"Why the blushing its not like you did anything wrong did you?" said Lena

"No sis." said Harry

"Good." said Lena

Next day in the evening

"I have an announcement to make, I Draconis Lucius Jackson Carlisle Malfoy has asked for the hand in marriage to Miss Leilani "Lena" Eulalia Aine Alice- Andromeda Potter and she has said yes." said Draco

"Congratulations Lena, Dray." said Ron, Lav, Ginny, Dean, Blaise, Hermione

"What!" said Harry

(Portrait opens)

"Miss and Mr Potter follow me please." said Professor McGonnagall

_Professor Dumbledore office._

"Good evening Harry and Leilani I have ask you to come to listen to the truth about your parents, they were supposedly dead." said Professor Dumbledore

"What do you mean they were supposedly dead, Professor." said Lena

"Well your parents and Sirius are still alive." said Professor Dumbledore

"Yahoo." said Harry

"But that's not all, I am your grandfather and Professor McGonnagall is your grandmother, we gave your mum to the Evans because we were endanger." said Professor Dumbledore

"Oh can we see them." said Harry and Lena simultaneously

"Yes you may, Minerva." said Professor Dumbledore

"Lily, James, Sirius." aid Professor McGonnagall

"Mum, Dad." said Harry and Lena simultaneously

(Now Leilani ran to James and Harry to Lily).

Knock.

"Mr Weasley what a pleasure of you to join us." said Professor Dumbledore

"I am not alone I have Hermione with me, Sir we heard that Leilani's and Harry's Parents are alive." said Ron

"you may join us." said Professor Dumbledore

"Who are these may I ask."said Lily

"Mum these are my best friends, Hermione my girlfriend as well." said Harry

Knock.

"Yes Mr Malfoy what is it." said Professor Dumbledore

"It's Haley." said Draco

"What happened to her Honey." said Lena as she reached her fiancé

"Babe she's been kidnapped." said Draco as he takes his fiancée's hands

"Hang on what this babe, Honey business." said James slightly confused

"Dad I engaged to Draco." said Lena

"Oh." replied James

"But Dray what, why." said Lena

"Leilani I think she is kidnapped because she is related to Harry." said Professor Dumbledore

"But surely Mia and I would be the first targets." said Lena

"Why is my niece kidnapped, what does he want with her." said James

"Don't know." said Draco

Knock.

"Hello who is it." said Professor Dumbledore

"It is Cedric Diggory sir." said Cedric

"You may enter." said Professor Dumbledore

"Hey hang on I thought you died." said Harry

"I did but I heard that my best friend needed me so I was sent down." said Cedric

"Who." said Harry

"Me." said Lena

"Sis your best friends with Cedric Diggory." said Harry

"Yes Ry." said Lena

"Cool." said Harry

Next Day

"Mione can I ask you a question." said Harry

"Yeah." said Hermione

"Will you Hermione Esme-Alyssa Selena Granger become Mrs Harry James Potter?" said Harry

"Of course." said Hermione

(Slips ring on finger).

(5 mins l8er)

"Haz, Ron come on lets find the girls." said Draco

"Baby where are you." said Harry

"Harry I think we have lost Mia, Lena and Ginny." said Ron

The Great Hall

"Everyone can I have your attention please." said Professor Dumbeldore

"We are missing 4 students they are Ms Weasley, Ms Clayton, Ms Granger and delightful Ms Potter." said Professor Dumbledore

"Oh my god." Everyone said

(Both Nikki and Lavender faint)

"Mr Malfoy here is our spy." said Professor Dumbledore

Malfoy Manor

"Now Ms Potter are you going to surrender or am I am going to have to kill your friends and family." said Voldemort

"I am not afraid Voldemort." said Lena

"Lucius kill her friends and then her." said Voldemort

"But my lord she is carrying my granddaughter and my son will miss her deeply." said Lucius

"Fine leave them we use them as bait for Mr Potter to come." said Voldemort

**Next day in the Great Hall**

"Sir I found out Voldemort has threatened Lena with Mia, Ginny, Haley and then he was going to kill her but my dad stop him for some reason so now he kept them as bait for Harry to come so Voldemort can kill him." said Draco

"Can you get Harry, Lily, Sirius and James, Remus and Professor Snape and McGonnagall to come here please?" said Professor Dumbledore

_In Professor Office. _

_"_Now we have some news they are threatening Lena with Ms Granger, Ms Weasley and Ms Clayton and were planning to kill them but are now using them as bait for Mr Potter Junior to come so he can kill him." said Professor Dumbledore

"Wow, wow hang on are you expecting my son to go and fight Voldemort." said James

"No James, that's why I am going to do is get the order in and we go to Malfoy Manor, Harry you stay with Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy because Mr Malfoy is a bit emotional at the moment as he is your brother-in law to be." said Professor Dumbledore

"Ok." said Harry

"Let's go." said Professor Dumbledore

Malfoy Manor

"Voldemort." said Professor Dumbledore

"Dumbledore, Nice to see you again but who are these people." said Voldemort

"Oh you remember Mr and Mrs Potter and Mr Black." said Dumbledore

"I thought I killed them." said Voldemort

"No you must have forgotten." said Dumbledore

(Leilani walks into the hall quietly, until Professor Dumbledore saw her)

"Leilani what are you doing here." said Professor Dumbledore

"Oh I decide to get my own back." said Lena

"Hey Voldie you think you almighty that no-one can beat you well take this Avada Kedavra." said Lena

(Explosion shock the manor everyone fell to the floor)

"Lily, James, Professors are you all right." said Sirius and Remus

"Yes." said Everyone

"What just happened there?" said James and Lily simultaneously

"Mum, Dad I killed him without my wand." said Lena

"Wandless Magic, Where did you learn that my dear." asked Professor Dumbledore

"I learnt in when I was Beauxbatons School but I need help getting the others out as they are locked in cages." said Lena

"Ok we are coming show us the way." said Professor Dumbledore

"Hey guys my mum, dad, Sirius and Uncle Remus are here with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Snape, you are now free." said Lena

"Come on lets go." said Professor Dumbledore

(Lucius appeared)

"Wait can I come?" said Lucius

"Yes you may Mr Malfoy and I wanted to thank you for getting me out my cell and standing up to Voldemort because I know it was hard." said Lena

"Thank you Leilani." said Lucius

(They all apparated to Hogsmead and walked to Hogwarts.)

_The Great Hall_

(The doors open and Professor Dumbledore and the rest entered.)

Professor Dumbledore and the teachers go up to the head table, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Lucius goes to the back.

The girls go to their table but before hand they said thanks to Dray, the girls except Leilani went to the table.

Leilani gave Draco a passionate kiss and told that she fine and not to worry any more and wiped a tear from his eye then she went over to her table and sat next to her bro.

"Girls you look terrible" said Harry given his sis a hug.

"Hey Ron" said Hermione

"Herms." said Ron

(Given each other hugs).

"Hey Mione" said Harry

"Yo Haz" said Hermione (given him a kiss).

"What was that for." said Harry

"Nothing can't a girl kiss her man."said Hermione

"Hey Ginny" said Ron

" Hey Bro." said Ginny

"Sorry to interrupt you but can the following students come up here please because I would like the rest of you to welcome them back, Ms Hermione Granger, Ms Ginny Weasley, Ms Haley Clayton, Ms Leilani Potter and Mr Draconis Malfoy."

"Hey Gorgeous you look fabulous" said Draco

(passionate snog).

"Ok break it up; the reason I ask these 5 students to come up here is 4 of these Voldemort held hostage." said Professor Dumbledore

Everyone cringe expect Harry and 5 students on stage.

"Now I would like Mr Weasley and Mr Potter to come up here." said Professor Dumbledore

"Hey Herms, Gin, Lena, Hales, Draz." said Ron

"Yo Haz, Ron Hi." said the girls and Draco

"Hey Gin, Cous, Sis, Mione." said Harry

"Draco next times you see me don't call me gorgeous." said Lena

"Hey sis doesn't be horrid he's been a worried sick about you." said Harry

"Thanks baby that sweet " said Lena (given him a hug).

"Now let's have Leilani, Hermione go and gets some people." said Professor Dumbledore

"Yes professor, Mum, Dad, Sirius you wanted." said Lena

"Thanks Leilany." said James

"Dad its Lena not Leilani." said Lena

"Sorry." said James

"Ok." said Lena

"Let's welcome Mr and Mrs Potter, Sirius Black, Ms Potter and Ms Granger, Remus and Lucius Malfoy back again." said Professor Dumbledore

"Now Ms Potter and Ms Granger can go back to their seats." said Professor Dumbledore

"Ok, Hey Dray come and joins ours." said Hermione

"Ok Blaise we going to join the Gryffindors." said Draco

"Baby." said Draco

(Lena ignores him)

"Mione come and sit next to me leave my sis and Draco to talk." said Harry

"Hey sweetie, are you ignoring me on purpose." said Draco

"What I wasn't ignoring you on purpose I just have a lot of things on my mind, that include wedding, the graduation and us." said Lena

"Oh bless come here don't cry." said Draco

"Sorry can't help it." said Lena

(Lena starts to faint).

"Haz help me, Lena fainted." said Draco

"Oh my gosh someone get some help, Dray take Lali to the hospital wing." said Harry

"Ok." said Draco

The Hospital wing

"Mr Malfoy the reason why Ms Potter fainted was of stress; tiredness plus being pregnant did not help either." said Madame Pomefrey

"What are you telling me that my sister is pregnant." said Harry

"Yes I am Mr Potter junior." said Madame Pomefrey

"Can we see her?" asked Draco

"Yes you may." said Madame Pomefrey

"Harry" said Lena

"Lali how are you." asked Harry

"I feel OK, Dray are you all right." asked Lena

"Sorry gorgeous I was just shocked." said Draco

"How far am I Madame Pomefrey?" said Lena

"7 months" replied Madame Pomefrey

"But how am I not showing." said Lena

"Because we gave you a potion that only shows you at the first week of your pregnancy." replied Madame Pomefrey

"Oh I forgot." said Lena

**2 months l8er**

"Mione where's Draz, Lali and the rest." said Harry

"They are at the hospital Gigi waters had broken." said Hermione

"She having the baby now so come on lets go." said Harry

St Mungos

"Dray I can't do this." said Lena

"Push my dear." said the doctor

"Argh." said Lena

(Few minutes later)

"You have a gorgeous daughter, what are you going to call her?" said the doctor

"Suki Esme Liliya Alice Malfoy." said Lena and Draco simultaneously

"Oh a beautiful name, you may have your visitors now." said the doctor

"Lav, Ron why are you happy." said Draco

"You knows that we adopted a son called Elijah Blue and a daughter called Leila Elizabeth, do you want to meet them." said Lavender

"Yeah sure." said Lena

"Eli, Lily comes here, Leila is a year and Elijah is 6 months." said Lavender

"Harry how's it like to be an uncle" asked Draco

"Hello Suki its your Uncle Harry and Aunty Mione." said Harry

"Dean and Draz can I have a word." said Ron

"Yes Ron you may." said Draco and Dean simultaneously

Outside

"Well Draz I want to thank you enough for saving Mio, Ginny, Lena and Haley." said Ron

"Thanks Ron." said Draco

"Dean I want to tell you it fine to get engaged to my sister." said Ron

"Dean, Ron I forgot do you two also want to be godfathers of Suki Esme-Liliya Alice Malfoy." said Draco

"Yes if it is all right with you and Lena." said Dean and ron

"Sure." said Draco

Back in the room

"Where's my bro, Draco, Dean?" said Ginny

"Don't know." replied the rest of the group

"Here they are." said Lavender

"Ginny can I have a word." said Dean

"Sure Dean." said Ginny

Outside

"Ginny you know I fancied you from the first moment you entered my life was your first year at Hogwarts and my second, so what I am trying to say will you do the honour of marrying me?" said Dean

"I love to Dean because I love you." said Ginny

"I love you too, Ginny come on let's go in I want to see my god-daughter." said Dean

In the room

"So why did you name her Suki Esme-Liliya Alice Malfoy?" asked Ron

"Well Suki means Beloved in Japanese and we chose Esme which means Loved in French, Liliya means Lily in Russian, partly because of my brother and Alice means Of Noble Kin in English and she is heaven blessed." said Lena

"Awesome." said Hermione

"Hey Ginny, Dean." said Lena

"Hey Lena how you feeling." asked Dean

"Ok why wouldn't I, I have my fiancé Dray, my bro Haz, Mione, Ginny, you, Ron,Lav, Josh, Blaise, Haley and Suki." said Lena

"Now I have your attentions I would like thank you all for forgiven me for all the things I've said and done and for including me in your gang and family, much appreciated." said Draco

"No problem Co I knew you were a nice guy under that entire stubbornness and machoiness" said Lena

"Cheers Lei, Babes." said Draco

"Lena." said Hermione

"Yeah Mia." said Lena

"Did you know that in less than a month you'll b married?" said Hermione

"Oh my god I am so excited, Wow me a Malfoy." said Lena

"Haz man are you all right." said Ron

"Fine shock that my sister is so grown up and is getting married." said Harry

"Oh bless you, guess what Dean engaged to my sister." said Ron

"Cool." said Harry

"Hey gals." said Harry

"Hi ya Harry." said the girls

"Hey sis" said Harry

" yo Haz." said Lena

Few week l8er

"How do I look Mia?" said Lena

"Fantastic I don't think Haz and Dray would take their eyes of you." said Hermione

"Whatever lets go?"said Lena

"Oh my gosh Harry, look at Mio, Ginny, Lav, Haley and Lena." said Ron

"Wow sis you look stunning."said Harry

"Thanks you too, Co look." said Lena

"Baby you look radiant as the sun is shining and as beautiful as the goddess of elves." said Draco

"Thanks Co." said Lena

"Wow, Mia." said Draco

"Thanks Draco." said Hermione

"Baby you looks adorable." said Harry

"Thanks Haz." said Hermione

The Gr8 Hall

"In two days from now Ms Potter will become Mrs Malfoy Junior after the 7th year graduation,Let's celebrate. " said Professor Dumbledore

(After the feast)

"Draco." said Lucius and Narcissa

"Hey Dad and Mum meets Leilani your daughter-in law to be and your grand daughter Suki Malfoy." said Draco

"Nice to meet you my dear." said Narcissa

"Thanks sir and mam it is an honour to meet Draco's family, which he talks highly of." said Lena

**2 days later (June 5th)( After the Graduation)**

"Mia" said Lena

" Lena, wow. " said Hermione

(Georgiana is dressed like Arwen in the dream but instead of lilac see through hers is silk with cream at the top and goes into white at the end, with gloves and white dolly shoes with a pointy heel. Her hair is curled and has white roses in them and a tiara).

"Thanks let go." said Lena

"Where are they?" said Draco

"Dray they coming, here they are." said Ron

"Wow Lena you look more beautiful than two days ago." said Ron and Harry

"Thanks Ron, bro." said Lena

They do their wows.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride, now I give you Mr and Mrs Draconis Malfoy." said the priest

"Hey where are you taking her. " asked Dean

"We are going to New Zealand and then Portugal." said Draco

"Cool." said Dean

" How long are you going for" asked Ron

"Well our honeymoon will last 2 months since we have graduated and then we are taking 10 months to go to other places around the world since my dad is paying for a year travel " said Draco

**Back from honeymoon (I year later)**

"Herms, Lena, Dray, Harry." said Dean, Ginny, Blaise, Haley, Lavender and Ron

"Hey Dean, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Haley, Blaise." replied Lena, Harry, Hermione and Draco

"Herms, Lena are you two pregnant." asked Ginny

"Yep." said Lena and Hermione simultaneously

"Hey Herms are you now Mrs Potter or Ms Granger." asked Lavender

"What Mia you married my bro." said Lena

"Yes, Lav for your answer I am still Ms Granger so we don't get confused with Haz's mum and me."said Hermione

"Oh right." said Lavender

"Where's my niece." asked Harry

"Here, Hello Uncle Harry and Aunty Hermione." said Suki

"Hello Suki you have grown." said Harry

"Thanks, Aunty Lav and Uncle Ron where's Eli." asked Suki

"Umm in the playroom with his sister." said Lavender

"Thanks." said Suki

Playroom

"Elijah gives me that back." said Leila

"No." replied Elijah

Knock.

"Come in." said Leila

(Suki walks in)

"Suki wow I knew you look gorgeous but now you looks incredible." said Elijah

"Thanks Eli you look handsome as usual." said Suki

"Ok enough with the flirting, can I hug my best friend" said Leila

"Sorry Leila." said Suki and Elijah

(Suki hugs Leila)

**11 years l8er**

"Hello is anyone home."asked Harry

"Harry you early home Lena, Draz, Lav, Ron, Ginny and Dean, Blaise and Hales are with the kids." said Hermione

"Thanks lets go and see them." said Harry

"Lali sis." said Harry as he and Hermione walk into the living room

"Harry hun how's been pro quidditch captain been?" said Lena

"It's fine, so Lav, how's working at Hogwarts been?" asked Harry

"Terrible." said Lavender

"Why?" asked Harry

"Well you knows how everyone expects you guys called me the slut of the school." said Lavender

"Yeah." said Harry

"Well Cho Chang's daughter called me the sluttiest teacher ever been in Hogwarts." said Lavender

"Bless you Lav, sis do you still sing, act and dance." said Harry

"Yep but now I am a model." said Lena

"What Draco you let my sis walk down a catwalk that all the guys look at her." said Harry

"No I told her you wouldn't like it and that I hate the image of guys goggling their eyes on her but she does it anyway." said Draco

(With the kids)

"I am going to get you for that Elijah Blue." said Leila

"Whatever Leila Elizabeth." said Elijah

"Fine if you want it that way I tell mum and dad that you have a crush on Suki." said Leila

"Fine here you go." said Elijah

"Thanks." said Leila

"Hey El mate come her I know you fancy my sister." said Jasper

"What Jasper Draconis Nathaniel." said Elijah

"Nothing but I am going out with Riley." said Jasper

"Really, cool." said Elijah

"Hey Suki." said Robert

"Rob get off me now, you know I fancy Eli, if you don't I will call my bro." said Suki threateningly

"No I won't you be my girl if you like it or not." said Robert

"Nathan, Elijah, Mum, dad help me someone." said Suki

"Sis, Ali, sweetheart, sugarplum what is up." said Jasper, Elijah, Draco and Lena

"Robert Matthew Thomas would you kindly get off my sis now or else you are dead meat." said Jasper threateningly

"No she is mine and mine alone" said Robert.

"Uncle Dean, Aunty Ginny come here please." said Jasper

"Robert Thomas get off Miss Suki Esme-Liliya Alice Malfoy now, I will not have you doing that now behave yourself or I get your mum and she will send you to bed." said Dean

"But dad." said Robert

"No buts look at the state of her, she be traumatize forever." said Dean

"Sis are you ok?" said Jasper

"Yeah thanks bro and Eli you were great." said Suki

"Got to go girlfriend waiting actually I ask mum if she needs any help with the food." said Jasper

"Eli" said Suki

"Ali." said Elijah

"You first" said Suki

"I." Elijah started to ask

"Yes I would be your girlfriend." said Suki

"Thanks Suki you are the best girl I can ask for." said Elijah

"I love you loads." said Suki

"I love you loads more than you loves me." said Elijah

"Aren't they sweet?" said Lena to Lavender

"Where are Malissa and Paris gone to?" said Harry

"We here dad." said Malissa and Paris simultaneously

"Hey son, baby doll." said Harry

"Dad I told you not to call me that." said Malissa

"Sorry not use to you growing up." said Harry

"Harold James Potter I warned you do not say growing up for crying sake they only 6 they still have five more years for you to worry about them growing up." said Hermione

" I am going to Hogwart this year aren't I mama" said Suki

" Yes Suki you will be at Hogwarts same as Elijah" said Lena


End file.
